Talk:Hybrid Elite Warrior (3.5e Class)
Feedback I'm looking for feedback on this class. Let me know, ok. Peace. --Jay Freedman 22:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Also, this is not showing up on the unrated class list. Any ideas why? --Jay Freedman 00:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Those pages don't work yet. Surgo 00:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Boring This class is entirely about gaining numbers. I might have fallen asleep while reading it. Surgo 22:53, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for trying. --Jay Freedman 23:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::He meant a bit more than that. The abilities are boring and not worth taking, and numbers increases don't actually let you keep up with what monsters can do to you. Your abilities also aren't level-appropriate; Wingless, for example, is not a good ability at level 9. Compare to what caster classes, monsters, and cohort monsters can do. Not taking falling damage is a 1st-level ability; if you're not supposed to be good at it you can take it a few levels late. A 9th level character who is vaguely good at flying should be able to just do it. Seriously, they can have a flying mount, like a Griffon, or a Phantom Steed, or the Overland Flight spell, and just fly all day, so a class feature to do the same thing is fine. This looks like an overblown prewrite, not even a first draft. ::Using words (no more than a few sentences), and as few game mechanical references as possible, what does this class do? At 5th level, your party might come up against a Troll, a Huge Animated Object, a Cleric (5th level) leading a Zombie Army, and a Howler/Allip tag team, as well as a chasm, moat filled with acid, a locked door behind a bunch of pit traps, and greased castle wall. How does a Hybrid Elite contribute to the party in each of those encounters? At 10th level, you've moved on to Fire Giants, pairs of Mind Flayers, groups of Six trolls, and the like. How do you deal? At 15th level, what does it do when the party comes up against a pair of Gelugons? One balance point to shoot for is The Same Game Test, which says it should win half of the challenges in each bracket at the appropriate level, alone but with a standard equipment loadout. Once you have the answers to these questions, then start rewriting your class so that it can actually do those things. --IGTN 3:30 September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Huh, okay. That makes sense. Make the abilities level appropriate as if I "am" the wizard of the party, not as if I "had" a wizard in the party. And, play-test every draft against the SGT. More one-man-army stuff, I guess. Thanks IGTN. --Jay Freedman 04:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::It should be said, you should only do that if you're shooting for that balance point. Not every game plays like that, and more importantly not every game appreciates it. That's near the top tier of balance (as I understand the 3.x balance points being floated around here), and if that's not for you then you might be better served by indicating a balance point and getting feedback on getting it to that point instead.TarkisFlux 04:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, absolutely. Balance is a transient word, to be sure. I've never made a SGT class before, so I figured why not try. If you can impress the users on this site then you can make anything. Haha. Yeehaa. --Jay Freedman 05:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since when do you get logged out when editing. Stupid computer. -- 05:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC)(otherwise known as Jay) Balance Point Ok, so. In light of the recent Balanced Points I have decided to shoot for the Rogue Tier. Crazy, I know right? But it can be done. Anyway, I marked that on the article itself. If this was going for Tome Tier then I would have maxed the saves and added +5 to any additional attacks granted by BAB. I added the haste ability so you can double your movement and gain an additional strike too. The stacking thing was probably too much though. Haha. Peace. --Jay Freedman 18:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Wiki This class has been submitted to the community for furthur improvement. Thank you and good luck. --Jay Freedman 06:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Spelling/Names I'll touch this up and make it look all shiny and stuff soon. --Stryker-Fyre 09:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good. --Jay Freedman 09:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Clean Up Did some maintenance. --Jay Freedman 07:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC)